film_fernsehenfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Steven Spielberg
Steven Spielberg ist ein US-amerikanischer Regisseur und Produzent. Karriere Steven Spielberg führte bei Filmen wie E.T.: The Extra-Terrestrial (1982), Jurassic Park (1993), Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull (2008), Jaws (1975) und Raiders of the Lost Ark (1981) Regie. Insgesamt nahmen die 33 Filme bei denen Spielberg Regie führte über 4,67 Milliarden in den USA und über 10,1 Milliarden weltweit ein. Spielberg war Produzent von Filmen wie E.T.: The Extra-Terrestrial (1982), Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom (2018), Saving Private Ryan (1998), Lincoln (2012) und Catch Me If You Can (2002). Insgesamt nahmen die 71 Filme die Spielberg produzierte 8.183.795.224 Milliarden in den USA und 18.644,5 Milliarden weltweit ein. Spielberg war Executive Producer von Filmen wie Jurassic World (2015), Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen (2009), Transformers: Dark of the Moon (2011), Transformers (2007) und Men in Black (1997). Spielberg war bereits für 13 Oscars, 11 Golden Globes, 6 Emmys und 12 BAFTAs nominiert und gewann 3 Oscars und Golden Globes, 4 Emmys und BAFTAs. Filmografie Regisseur & Producer * 1982: E.T.: The Extra-Terrestrial * 1983: Twilight Zone: The Movie * 1987: Empire of the Sun * 1989: Always * 1993: Schindler's List * 1997: Amistad * 1998: Saving Private Ryan * 2001: A.I. Artificial Intelligence * 2002: Catch Me If You Can * 2004: The Terminal * 2005: Munich * 2011: The Adventures of Tintin & War Horse * 2012: Lincoln * 2015: Bridge of Spies * 2016: The BFG * 2017: The Post * 2018: Ready Player One Regisseur * 1974: The Sugarland Express * 1975: Jaws * 1977: Close Encounters of the Third Kind * 1979: 1941 * 1981: Raiders of the Lost Ark * 1984: Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom * 1989: Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade * 1991: Hook * 1993: Jurassic Park * 1997: The Lost World: Jurassic Park * 2002: Minority Report * 2005: War of the Worlds * 2008: Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull Producer * 1982: Poltergeist * 1991: An American Tail: Fievel Goes West * 2005: Memoirs of a Geisha * 2006: Flags of Our Fathers & Letters from Iwo Jima * 2011: Super 8 * 2014: The Hundred-Foot Journey Executive Producer * 1978: I Wanna Hold Your Hand * 1980: Used Cars * 1981: Continental Divide * 1982: Poltergeist * 1984: Gremlins * 1985: The Goonies, Back to the Future, Young Sherlock Holmes & The Color Purple * 1986: The Money Pit & An American Tail * 1987: Innerspace & * batteries not included * 1988: Who Framed Roger Rabbit & The Land Before Time * 1989: Dad & Back to the Future Part II * 1990: Joe Versus the Volcano, Back to the Future Part III, Gremlins 2: The New Batch & Arachnophobia * 1993: We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story * 1994: The Flintstones * 1995: Casper & Balto * 1996: Twister * 1997: Men in Black * 1998: Deep Impact & The Mask of Zorro * 1999: The Last Days * 2001: Jurassic Park III * 2002: Men in Black II * 2005: The Legend of Zorro * 2006: Monster House * 2007: Transformers * 2008: Eagle Eye * 2009: Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen & The Lovely Bones * 2010: Hereafter & True Grit * 2011: Transformers: Dark of the Moon, Cowboys & Aliens & Real Steel * 2012: MIB 3 * 2014: Transformers: Age of Extinction * 2015: Jurassic World * 2018: Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom __INHALTSVERZEICHNIS_ERZWINGEN__